


midnight and uncertainty

by beanieklaine (princeissy)



Series: twenty four first meetings (or Klaine Advent 2017) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeissy/pseuds/beanieklaine
Summary: Blaine might get a New Year's kiss, after all.





	midnight and uncertainty

New Year’s Day was so overrated, Blaine grumbled to himself, as he followed his friends to yet another bar. He was cold, tipsy, and lonely. Bar-hopping with all of his couple friends meant he was usually alone at the bar, nursing his drink and avoiding the smarmy men looking for a New Year’s Day hookup. 

He didn’t want a hookup, anyway. As sad as he realized it sounded, he was looking for a boyfriend: someone who would still be there the morning after, someone to come home to. Wes always rolled his eyes when he heard this. It had been a year and a half since Sebastian and Wes was under the impression that Blaine still hadn’t moved on. Wes was wrong, though. Blaine had moved on from the cheating scumbag, fairly quickly in fact, but one of the first things he realized after moving to New York was most men weren’t interested in relationships.

They’d arrived at the final bar at 11:30 PM, and Wes detached his face from David’s to promise Blaine that this was probably the last one before midnight. Passing the bouncer, Blaine shuddered as he was hit with a wave of warmth after entering the bar. It seemed more relaxed than the other bars they had been to that night, with cozy couches in the corner and quiet, ambient music playing. After checking his coat, Blaine walked over to the bar to order a beer. 

Before attracting the bartender, though, the man sitting to his left at the bar turned to him with a smile on his face, unlike the smirks of men at the previous bars. He was wearing a nice blue shirt that showed off his broad shoulders, with sinfully tight black pants and a white neckerchief tied around his neck. 

“Happy New Year’s,” the man said. “My name is Kurt.”  
“Blaine,” he introduced. Collapsing into the bar stool next to Kurt, Blaine decided that Kurt seemed nice. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Twenty-five minutes later found the two of them slouched into a sofa together, both on their third glass of champagne. Both tipsy, they had inched closer to one another until Blaine was practically buried in the taller man’s side, warm and a little giggly. 

Maybe the night wasn’t a complete waste, Blaine decided. He was cuddled cozily into a man’s arm, he was delightfully tipsy, and he had the man’s number in his phone. Perhaps he’d call and ask Kurt on a date later, he decided.

Kurt and Blaine were suddenly distracted from their conversation as the countdown to midnight began. Turning towards Blaine with a smile, Kurt flickered his eyes towards Blaine’s lips, his arms still wrapped around Blaine’s waist. As the countdown neared one, the two moved closer together until the bar erupted into cheers, and then they were kissing.

After the kiss broke, Blaine leaned his head into Kurt’s chest with a smile. New Year’s Day was alright, Blaine guessed.

(The next year, Blaine didn’t have to be the single third wheel- he already had his midnight kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2017. Reblog on [Tumblr](https://beanieklaine.tumblr.com/post/168411563744/midnight-and-uncertainty).


End file.
